The Guardians of All
by Serena nightingale
Summary: The guardians are not the only spirits and their not the only ones protecting the world, What happens when Pitch and a spirit forced to help him attack?, This time the guardians will not be enough, But will the ones that have been chosen be enough? LOTS of O.C"s , suggestions will be added,,
1. birth of the shadow

Prologue';

* * *

In the Era of man there are those that are kind,courageous, and full a the brightest light, These special, rare people are called many things, the brave , the just ,and the Heroes of a world that at times can seem completely evolved in darkness and somehow bring light,hope,wonder and dreams to it... But then there are those that are made of the darkest shades of black,cold,fear,hate and evil, always lingering in the shadows , waiting for a moment of weakness so that they may strike terror into our hearts and make us doubt our beliefs, and believe our doubts . And so the man in moon created the guardians to fight the ones consumed by the darkness that is in their hearts. And so they protect the believers of the world, good or bad, naughty or nice, they defend them with their lives. But this time they will not be enough.. .

Chapter one, birth of the shadow

I open my eyes the first thing I see is an overwhelming light, but it didn't hurt It felt like pure joy, and power, _You are Serena nightingale,_ said a soft voice like a whisper in the wind. I look up and see the moon, and feel a smile grow on my lips, I take in my appearance I have silver eyes, long black hair to the middle of my back and am pale with an athletic body,, I'm wearing, a gray hoodie with black and white swirls, black pants, with a studded belt with a silver skull, and black boots. I tripped over something and picked it up, it was a silver guitar' ; sweet, this is beautiful!;, I say in awe, I strap it on my back and I begin to walk toward a small village in the distance, I mumble, wish I had wings this would be much faster, suddenly I'm lifted off the ground, Whoa! I do a couple of somersaults in the air, before catching my balance and see what lifting me up... and see silver wings like made out of moonlight, I have wings? I have wings!; I shriek, this is epic!

And begin to fly toward the village , as I land and wings disappear and I shout out greetings to the people but they ignore me, ;well these aren't the most polite of people, ;I mumble, ; Excuse, me sir, I reach out to him... and he walks through me, and then so does another person then another and another, I run to the edge of the village, and began to cry,when I feel a small hand on my shoulder I freeze and than I whirl around and hug the person, I don't care or notice that he's lower than my waist or that he seems to be made of sand , I hold onto him like he is my life line, because in that moment I thought I was completely alone in the world, ;who are you?; I ask;,

he doesn't say anything , I let go of him and back up preparing to run,, He has a startled look on his face, and than points to himself and writes in dream sand, _I am sandy,,_ He pauses when he see's my scared face, then writes,_ please don't be afraid, whats, your name?; _He smiles at me, and I relax_ , _I am Serena, pleased to meet you, and sorry if I startled you.; He shakes his head and writes, _no it was my fault I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that; H_e rubs his head, looking sheepish; _I kind of do that to people , why were you crying,?; _ The people they all went right through me, no one heard me , or saw, me; ;I looked at him,; ;until you found me, thank you Sandy, I thought I was alone, I really should go , goodbye; I said not wanting to bother him anymore than I already had.,;

I begin to walk away, when I feel him grab my hand ; _ Do you have a place to go?; _ He signed with his dream sand;No, I don't; I reply. ; He looks deep in thought,; _would you like to come stay with me,;, _Sure I would love to; I say smiling; I'd love to. He smiles, and lets go of my hand blushing a little, and then he summons, up a Plane made of sand; wow; that's so amazingly cool!; I tell him. And as he climbs into the cockpit, he bows grinning, and signs _Glad to know that you recognize _ ; yea ha ha; I say sarcasticly

you are the king of cool,; He made a crown out of sand and then we take off , about a hour into flight I ask, Sandy, what am I ?

_**So this is chapter one, for the next two chapter they will be someone elses POV then i'll start in on the offical story please be patient , I am new at this and still working out the bugs, please reveiw and tell me what you think and feel free to leave idea's that I can use in my story. **_


	2. Chapter 2 birth of the fool

_Chapter two the birth of the fool_

Pain,it is the first thing I remember feeling, I don't know

how I knew that is was the feeling of life surging in my veins,

as my bones began to knit back together, and my still heart, began to beat,

I just remember thinking I'm alive. and then wondering why.

I looked at the moon, and it said to me.

_You are Trix Fools, and one day you will find a girl and she_

_will show you what you have lost, this is my gift to you._

_What _ do you mean! Who are you! ;I shouted at the moon. Silence.

Then I look down at myself, A arrow necklace with the words

merry-men carved into the shaft,brown trousers, black leather jacket,

a tight green shirt that shows off my muscles, and no shoes.

I look to be in shape and well muscled, and about, 6'1

my hair is red, and in spikes with the tips dyed black,green, and

blood red, and my eyes are every color imaginable.

Well this is just 'bloody' perfect, where the 'ell am I?;

looks around some sort of forest; I hear crying, and

I begin to run toward the sound, I turn the bend, and

a small girl, I think around 12 or 13 was sobbing to a

group of men dressed in green, saying something

about a man named Will that told her to come, this way

and then was killed by soldiers. Don't worry dear, your safe

now,my names Robin Hood, and if you want you can come live

in Sherwood with us, .; said the leader of the men.

Excuse me kind sir, but may you please inform me of where I

am?; I reach out to him... but I go right through him. I stumble

in shock into the clearing , and just sit there. As the girl

and men ride deeper into the woods, I don't know how

long i sat there, until suddenly.

'ello mate. ;said a heavily accented voice.; I shot into the forest

trying to escape. And ran into the speaker;; umpftt,, and I fell to the ground

Where you going in a hurry, said the six foot rabbit before me.

I say the first thing that comes to mind as I pick myself off the ground

: None of your bloody business you ruffian, who are you?

The rabbit chuckled and stuck out his paw. ;Names Bunnymund,

but my friends call me bunny.

I grin and shake his paw,; Trix would be my name,

pleased to meet you, Bunny.

He then takes a minute to look me over, and says,  
Nice looking dagger ya got there whats the engraving?

What dagger?, I ask confused.

The one on ya belt ya gumbee! Says bunny, smirking.

I look down at the newly acquired red belt, and unsheathe the dagger,

has a curved blade, with a silver handle, on the blade

it says _I fought for and protected the innocent,and died,_

_Now I Rise and will do so again. Trix Fools._

That wasn't there before. I mumble. Bunny raised a eyebrow.

Hey; you want to go have some fun? I ask. Bunny grins and says,

Sure mate, what'cha got in mind? We began to walk in deep

conversation. 'Hey, bunny what day is today?; April first. He replies.

Why? ; I laugh and say; It sounds like a splendid day to go play a trick

or two. We continue planing, and walking, when I ask; Bunny? Yeah, mate?

What am I?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 birth of the Angel,

An overwhelming sadness, is what I remember first.

Afterwords I felt joy, happiness, and love, but I will

always remember the sadness first, it was like the most

important thing I loved was lost, it was a empty feeling, so

cold, and alone, but then the moon came, so big and full of light.

It made the sadness go away, and I felt safe and loved.

_You are Valerie , and remember my daughter,_

_love can seem cruel at times, but it is strong, if its true,_

_when you find the one's that need love the most... save them._

And then he was gone, and I was alone again.

I wore a brown leather top, without sleeves that tied

around my neck,, brown pants, a pair of brown boots,

my hair is dark brown,with red and black streaks,

curly and reaches down below my shoulder blades,

my eyes are two colors one green the other black

, and my skin is tan with a slight pink glow

I'm wearing a heart shaped locket one side silver, the other gold

, and a small pouch with half a broken black heart on it, the pouch

was filled with some sort of powder. I also have

silver wings with the tips red, Strapped Onto my back is

a bow and quiver full of sliver arrows with red feathers,

I am In the burnt remains of a house and I can hear children

playing down the road. I head in their direction, and find

them skating on a frozen pond. I walked over to one

that was pulling on his skates.' Hello' can you please tell me where...

I trail off as he runs through me to get to his friends.

'I clutch my heart as I

feel the emptiness again, the darkness, so cold. I just curl into a ball trying to

hide, but its still there and its never leaving again, it feels like. And as feeling

begins to fade I struggle to stand up, I hear the buzz of wings, and someone talking

rapidly, something crashes into me right before

I'm knocked off my feet, right into the unfrozen part of the pond,

As I come up

sputtering and choking on water,; A voice says, I am so sorry are you ok, whats your name, are you hurt!; As I rub the water out of my eyes a hand grabs on to my arm and helps me up,; coughing, I choke out,; its OK, slow down would ya.? I open my eyes,

and see a fairy, looking like she might cry.

Did I hurt you? I am so clumsy. My names tooth.

I take a minute to process what she said.

I am Valerie, um... are you a fairy; I say awkwardly

yes I am! I'm the tooth fairy! She says; I open my

mouth to reply when she shrieks, LOOK AT YOUR

TEETH! ; stunned I say ; my what? Right before

she opens up my mouth and looks at them,,; your teeth are amazing !

They are like brand new! She sighs'' I try to say hands out of mouth

but it comes out .hans ow ou out;;

oh sorry, she flies back a few steps,

oh we need to get you some dry clothes before you get

sick! Here follow me and she flies off, ; hey wait up!

I run after her and I spread my wings;'

well here goes my first test flight.

I mumble, then I jump and take off into the air,

easily catching up to tooth, where are we going?; I shout over the wind.

To my home the tooth palace,

; and we fly a while longer, then arrive,

as we land; she says I should dry off quickly

because its so warm up here.

Suddenly I'm rushed by a wave of tiny fairies.

Tooth tells the mini fairies;

Whoa ,girls slow down, I'll tell you where to go in a

minute, Baby Tooth?,; a fairy with one blue eye and one purple

flies forward,' your in charge. Tooth says, and the fairies fly off.

So what do you do with the teeth once you have them? I ask.

We store them and and keep them safe, and when

someone needs to remember something we help them remember,

we even have your teeth, Valerie. Says tooth

You mean I used to be someone else, like a past life? I say in shock.

Yes exactly, do you want to see them.?

I nod numbly; She flies off to get them.

She is back, before I know it.

So how do I do this? I ask;

Just press the center with me, ready?,; she asks

I take a deep breathe then nod. Ready ,, then we touched the

box and my world exploded into a flash of light.

Vivian! Vivian! Said a woman to a brown haired teenage girl in the tree's.

your going to fall get down! Look mama! I'm flying! She shouted as she jumped down through the branches. Then the world shifts and the scene changes. The girl is there but she's older and holding hands with a sickly, and dying boy, please Tom , don't die! Your going to make it! The boy smiles and kisses her, No I'm not Vivian, now listen, love my father is accusing you of being a witch, take this,;He hands her a locket; get your family and run, remember I love you.; The scene changes again and I'm outside, a burning house with a mob outside; witch! Witch! Burn it down! The mob is screaming, The girl is being held by a man; this is for killing my son;He snarls, then he hits her; sobbing she breaks free and runs into the flames; I follow and see her run through the flames to two girls in the fire; Vivian! Help us , one screams, Don't worry Remy, you and Emma will be fine just listen to me, ok. Vivian soothes her sisters , ok. Says Remy; Vivian picks them both up, Now I want you to run and keep going until you find the train , and find a empty cart, get in and ride until you get far away, and don't look back; I'll be right behind you, and I'll find you. But until I do, you need to protect Emma ok, Remy? Remy nods. Now on the count of three..., one, two,; I love you, she whispers to them; Three! She throws them out the window into the snow below.; Run, I'll be right behind you!; The two girls take off and disappear into the forest. Just as Vivian prepares to jump herself and timber falls and traps her beneath. I'm sorry; she says before she loses consciousness , then the moon shines, and the memory ends.

I gasp as I'm brought back to the present.

Are you ok? Asks tooth

I hug her and say' Yes, thank you,so much tooth for

showing me what I'd forgotten.

It's no problem, it's my job, she says smiling.

I wipe my tear stained cheeks and I look at the heart locket around my neck

and open it inside was a picture of Tom and me on one side, on the other

a picture of me and my sisters. I smile, then close

the locket and put it over my heart.

Suddenly a though pops into my head and I turn to tooth,and I ask her;

Tooth, what are we?


	4. Chapter 4, the begining

Serena nightingale; what am I?

Trix fools; what am I?

Valerie ; what are we?

…...

100 years later 10, years after Pitch's defeat

chapter 4

Serena's P.O.V

Ok sandy come out! I say as I look around our cave, , yeah that's right, I'm roommates with the sandman, coolest thing ever! Except for the fact that he thinks I should train my powers, every. Single. day! It is fun though, suddenly two whips fly out of the darkness at me; whoa! I dodge. That the best you got?! I say as I shift into shadow form`` I search for him and find him near the back of the cavern, I shift into normal form, Boo! I shout I as I appear behind him. He doesn't react, umm... Sandy? I poke him and he falls apart, as I stare in shock at the sand mound that used to be my best friend, I didn't notice the golden whip winding around my ankle, what the...AHHHH! I scream as I'm yanked backward into the air. As I hang upside down, I cross my arms and say; if I'm not down in ten seconds I am going to get really angry. Sandy comes into view smiling from ear to ear. One, two, three,..

Sandy rolls his eyes and takes out a camera from behind his back, I stare in shock at it you planned this? Sandy if you take that picture you. Will. Die. He mimes shock then a tear running down his face. Then snaps the picture, my clone says, I warned you; before she crumbles away back into a shadow, Sandy knowing he was in mortal danger tried to run... you see that word, tried.. it cracks me up every time';, but back to Sandy. He trying to run with his little legs, when I swoop in front of him and shoot a blast of light between us stunning him and wining the fight for me. As he rubs his eyes and blinks away the spots, I take the camera from his hand, and take out the film. He floats into the air to get it but I hold it away from him', sorry Sandy I'll get you new film when I head out, I toss him the empty camera; He floats to the ground and shakes his fist at me signing; you think you have the advantage, well I'll get you yet!; and he makes devil horns over his head, Sure no doubt, little man;,i laugh; then I head to the my room in the cavern, our home is amazing, no kidding, you walk in for the first time and just think wow; it is a huge cave with crystals of all shapes and colors everywhere, and near the back is a clear hot spring with a waterfall this place is Amazing.;

I enter my room, it is black with stars and planets painted into the walls the ceiling is the actual stars and moon, a projection Sandy had his friend North make, one wall is completely covered in pictures, and stuff I've written on it. I walk over to my bed and grab my guitar, and leave, as I'm going I shout; heading to Burgess, and then I jump off the side of the mountain where our cave is located.

I laugh as I feel the wind rush in my ears, just before I hit the ground I summon my wings and pull up. I fly until I reach the town then land and walk toward the convenient store, I see Sophie Bennett being bothered by some bigger kids; I feel a sly smile form on my lips, never told Sandy I'd be back soon.; and then I summon some shadows to scare away the bullies, I walk over to a crying Sophie, my first believer and hug her , hey; sweet heart those guys bothering you again, hmm. Don't worry I'll teach them a lesson later, ok? Thanks Serena, your my best friend! She says as she hugs me back. Now Sophie I have a present for you, but you have to take good care of it alright? Ok! She says overjoyed, I hand her a small silver flute, Its beautiful, she says softy; as she gently takes it from my hand, Sophie, you know what this flute does? She shakes her head, When you play it, it'll show you your happiest memory,and if your ever in danger just whisper, help, to it and I'll hear it and come as soon as I can.

We talk for awhile longer then it was time for her to go home, Bye Sophie. I say as we part ways, I stop by the store and grab a roll of film for Sandy, as I walk home I take a detour to stop by the pond, I set my things down and sit next to the water taking off my boots and dipping in my feet. I look around, seeing no one I have my clothing morph into a black bikini and dive in, after a while I come out and air dry off, as I waited I shifted my clothes back, put on my boots and I pulled out my guitar then started to play, the melody was a special one, the one that let me travel into my past and see my memories, the world exploded into shadows as I finished the tune.

I am on a cliff I see a small girl clinging to a breaking branch hanging over the edge,

a man was talking to her trying to soothe her fear, Selene, look at me; she does; Daddy am I going to die? She asks; The man looks shocked; No your not, but you are going to fight your fears, and swing over to me. Now! Selene swings and her momentum carries her into the mans arms, behind her the branch breaks and falls into the valley below, you are such a brave girl aren't you; the man says; The girl smiles and says proudly; did you see me daddy! I did just as you said. The man laughs and hugs her, the scene, changes Selene is older and she is walking down a alley when she see's a young women being mugged; hey! She screams and runs toward the mugger.'; Get back kid I don't want to have to hurt you, the mugger threatens then holds up a knife. Instead of being scared, she laughs, I think you should be more concerned about yourself. She nods to the women; Run, I got this. The women takes off; the mugger tries to stab Selene, but she dodges and twisted his arm until it snaps.; That was for being a douche bag,; she kicks out his legs from under him,; that is for hurting others, and this,; she punched him; is for pure satisfaction. She says, Then she walks away, she calls over her shoulder ; and don't let me catch you again or next time I might not be in such a nice mood. The scene changes again and Selene is about eighteen, and is walking down the street when she see's two children walk across the road just as a swerving car comes speeding toward them; Selene runs toward the two kids and push's them out of the way of the drunk drivers car; She goes flying through the air and land with a thud, the two kids are screaming for help but the street is empty and the driver of the car just keeps going, the last thing I see before the memory ends is Selene smiling at the shining full moon and it whispering to her _courage..._.

I open my eyes to the quiet pond around me, it's gotten darker and the sun set a long time ago. I look at the stars and call on just enough of their power so I could see, who do we have here? says a voice with a British accent; I whirl around and try to find the speaker, as my guitar shifts into a black whip with shining thorns made of star light, I see a tall man dressed in a black... dress? I feel myself smile,'Are you wearing a dress?; I ask snickering; He scowls, Do have any idea who are talking too? , I raise an eyebrow; wow this guy is really full of himself; Nope; I pop the P.; He disappears, and horses made of black sand begin to circle me. I suppose this is supposed to be intimidating., ; I shout to the shadows, I strode forward and touch one of the nightmare horses, turning it into shadows, After eliminating the others, I let out a burst a burst of light, to force the man out of the shadows; I feel something wrap around my waist and yank me backward, I hit the ground hard. I moan as I feel the man lift me into the air, I am Pitch Black, the boogieman, and you will fear me! Then he threw me into a tree.

You crazy piece of booger mush! What is a matter with you! I shout pissed off as i get up from where he threw me. You can just throw people into trees! I advance on Pitch, I smash I fist into his face,. He catches my fist, just before it lands, ; Temper, temper,; he says chuckling,; I like you so I tell you what; he, says as he releases my hand.; Join me and start a new dark age, if not...; he shrugs; I stare at him in shock; Are you nuts,why would I join you?;I say my voice full of anger ' ;If you don't , I'll do this; he snaps his fingers suddenly a nightmare come up behind me and knocks my whip from my hand, it changed back to a guitar when it hit the ground and a nightmare snatched it up; No! I scream, I tried to attack the nightmare but Pitch wrapped a whip made of sand around me, I couldn't move. Join me , this is your last chance; said Pitch. Never; I spat; Very well he sighed; just remember you have no one to blame but your self. The nightmare rode over to him and gave him my guitar, he gripped it and turns a part of it black and I feel like my heart was being jabbed by a needle; until we meet again, and I wouldn't try looking in your memories anytime soon unless you want to turn into your worst nightmare. he laughs and disappears into the shadows leaving me and my guitar laying on the ground, I crawled over to my guitar and tried to use it, all I saw was dark and fear, I pulled out before it could consume, me and I just laid there for hours crying, the Sun was just beginning to rise when I feel something lift me up, I open my eyes and see Sandy crying golden tears, I am so sorry ;he whispers using his voice; Sandy you spoke, I say before I lose consciousness, the last thing I see I his smiling face before I'm lost in darkness.

I wake up in my room and I'm angry, the first thing I do is look at my guitar, it was the same except at the center was a swirl of black; Sandy walks in, when he see's me he runs over and hugs me, as I hug him back I ask'; Sandy, how long was I asleep, He signs; three days;, did you speak ? I ask, he nods, why don't you do it all the time; If I speak I wake the children of the world, so I remain silent so that they may sleep; he signs; oh well that makes sense, Thank you for finding me Sandy, you are the greatest friend I could ever ask for. I walk over to my things and begin to pack, where are you going? Sandy signs, Sandy, people like Pitch have to be stopped If I can gather a few other spirits to help, we can protect the world from evil like him, just like the guardians. I finish packing ; I'll see you soon, stay safe, I tell him as I hug him goodbye; he signs; be careful; I will I say, then summon my wings and fly off into the world; not knowing what would happen only that I would be apart of it.

Sandy's P.O.V

As she left she didn't notice I, had a single tear, betray me. As I watched her leave I wiped away the traitorous tear, and form I heart over my head, Be safe , love,; I whispered,

the children of the world all woke up at the same time, then wonder why they did.

One month later.

Trix's P.O.V

I walk through the my forest , following the sound of a guitar, the melody is slow and sad, Hello! Who's there, I shout, knowing that it had to be another spirit, because no mortals could enter my forest thanks to a enchantment from bunny. I unsheathe my dagger, and check my laughing gas grenades ;another gift from bunny; and creep toward the clearing where the female spirit was playing on a silver guitar,Why are you here, I ask as I look her over,she has black hair, and looks around 18 she is wearing a gray hoodie with black and white swirls, black pants with a studded belt, and skull, and black combat boots. She opens her closed eyes, and looks up at me with silver eyes from where she is sitting, smiling; I am here to right am wrong that was done to me. ' I don't see what that has to do with me. I snap getting impatient, I feel my hand begin to glow, with energy. She looks at my hand then closes her eyes smirking; I wouldn't do that if I was you, hothead.; I calm down and my power fades. What. Are. You. Doing. Here.; I say slowly; I am here to show you what you have forgotten, and to ask if you want to join me, in saving people. She states.

At her words,I think back to when I was born,

_You are Trix Fools, and one day you will find a girl and she will show you what you have lost, this is my gift to you. At_ the time I had no clue what he meant, could this girl be the answer? Fine ; show me what I have apparently lost; I say as I sit next to her. She says; take my hand and what ever happens, DO NOT, let go. Understand? I nod and take her hand. She begins to play her guitar, it begins to glow and the world disappears in a swirl of shadows.

We are suddenly standing in the middle of the road about a mile away from a thick forest, where are we? Your memories before you were made a spirit says the girl; by the way what is your name?; I ask.; Serena she replies; Now watch.; Slightly miffed; I see a tall,man dressed in green walking down the road with a basket of apples, then he freezes, we look at where he is transfixed, two men in armor were striking and beating a girl; I am about to rush over when Serena tightens her grip on my hand. Do not interfere. She hisses; but what about her? I point at the girl;;just wait and see, she replies. Suddenly apples pellet the men, and the tall man shouts insults at them then runs, the two men chase after him. We continue to stand there for 5 minutes, when the tall man circles back and goes to the girl and scoops her into his arms then walks over to one of the two mens horses and sets her on it,;; Are you able to ride dear?, sniffling she says Yes.; Now you must be wondering who your dashing hero is, the tall man says and bows, I am Will of the Merry Men, and what is your name,fair maiden? He asks the now smiling girl, Miranda she says; suddenly we hear the shout of the two men as they return, now Miranda, can you do something for me ,love? Asks Will; She nods; I want you to ride down the road into Sherwood, I want you to find Robin, and tell him, Will the Trickster has played his last trick for the soldiers of King George. Now off you go dear. He slaps the back of horse and Miranda takes off toward the forest, the two men arrive, and Will pulls out a dagger and says; Don't suppose we can settle this like gents can we?, Then he charges them, he manages to stab one and fatally wound the other before they subdue him, I look away as they begin to beat him, Can we go yet?, I ask Serena. Yes we've seen enough and waves the image away.

And then we appear back in the clearing, we sit in silence for a while before I say;; Will... he was me, wasn't he, that's how I died,; she nods; I'm sorry,; I look at her like shes crazy,;for what ;I ask, For showing you that horrible moment,; In your life; she shakes her head sadly;; I take her hand and say; No, that was what I needed to see, thank you. About your offer... I would be saving people, right? I ask; she nods. Then I'm in.; she smiles and says; glad you could, she tilts her head like she was listening to something and says; sorry I gotta glide, ;; What? I say confused ';You'll see.; she smiles then turns into a shadow and disappears, I shake my head somehow I doubt that I'm not gonna to stop, being surprised by her for along time, then set off to spread smiles, and laughter... my center.

_This chapter is going to be the last one for I while, hope you all enjoy it, review and tell me what you think ,I also have a poll on my account for my next story please vote!_


	5. Chapter 5 The Warning

Serena's P.O.V

As I finished talking to Trix the wind blew through the forest and whispered one thing to me... Help. when I left Trix was confused, but I couldn't worry about that right now, I sped towards Burgess through the shadows. I burst through the door startling Jamie, whats going on ? ,he asked,, Sophie's in danger! , I shouted as I charged up the stairs, I can hear her crying as I near her door, then she shouts Serena help me! I'm scared!;, I fling open the door to her bedroom, Jamie behind me, Sophie is huddled in the corner sobbing. ' As you should be, Says a tall dark form standing over her.

I instantly recognized who it was and bolted across the room and tackled him to the ground, Sophie run! Jamie get Jack, he'll protect you! 'I shout to them as I wrestled with Pitch, Jamie ran over to Sophie, helped her up then they both ran to find Jack. I am thrown into the wall but I bounce back instantly, this time he didn't see my punch coming until it landed. That ,'I sneer,' is for sabotaging my past. 'This ,;I Sweep his legs out from under him as he tries to summon his weapon; is for terrorizing my first believer, ;he summons his scythe and swings it at my head, I duck, the scythe just missing me by a hair. I kick him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him for a second, then he grabs me by my neck, lifts me into the air until I am at eye level with him,forcing me look into his golden eyes as he begins choking me, ''You will regret ever meeting me!'' He hisses.

I begin to see black spots in my vision, he continues on with his rant, ''I will kill you, you insolent little shadow, I will make you worst nightmares come true, I will... '' he trailed off, as he deflates like a balloon making sounds like he'd inhaled to much helium, as I kick him where no man should be kicked, yep I went there, sorry Ogie Boogie Boogerman, but I like my air a lot and you were taking that away.; I fall to the ground gasping; I then catching my breathe, I stand and I say with strength I didn't know I had, '' And that was for ruining my life, and I have a warning for you.;'' I grab him by the front of his robe and pull him up from where he was collapsed on the ground and brought him close to my face; '' the warning is, I am coming for you and I will make you feel the pain you caused me times a million,'' You. Will. Fear. Me! 'I say every word slowly making him realize the meaning behind them''' I will be your nightmare! I whisper in him ear.'' I let go of him, he backs away from me, his Golden eyes full of fear, and something else, as he fades into the shadows before I can cause him anymore harm.

I check in on Sophie and Jamie before I go, they are fast asleep in a pile of blankets on the floor, Jamie's all sprawled out and Sophie is curled into a delicate ball, my flute in her hands, I go over and sit on the bed, Jack frost is siting across from me on the window sill watching over them, ; Jack, please keep them safe. I say; Jack looks at me with understanding eyes,; I will and you know Serena... He trails off; what? I say confused;; He clears his throat; It's Sandy, he worries about you, a lot, you should see him he sulks around all night,... he misses you.

When I hear this all the strength I had earlier vanished, and I felt like breaking down right then, but I blinked away the tears and manage to whisper;'' I know I miss him so much,, please tell him that I'll see him soon.'' Jack hops off the window sill,'' You don't have to do this alone, we can help you,; ''I felt remorse wash over me; ''Jack thank you, but a new group of guardians needs to be formed, when Pitch attacked me the first time , and Sophie just now, we were lucky.; ''Jack'' ; I whisper; 'he could have killed us, luck won't hold up forever and one day he will succeed. ;Jack says sadly; I am sorry Serena, I wish I could have been there to stop Pitch, We all are. I felt really guilty for making him feel like that'. Jack this isn't anyone's fault, except Pitch's, tell the others to be strong, if not for me then for them.; I gestured to Jamie and Sophie. Goodbye Jack, Please tell Sandy, I'm coming home within a few days and I'll visit him while he's working later tonight. And then I'm gone, into the shadows to get, Trix and the last person of our group, the guardians of all...

_**Hope you all like the new chapter, the next one will be up as soon as I find some free time, for those that want to, please vote on a poll I have on my profile i'll leave it up until April 3rd then i'm taking it down and taking the top three choices, this is for the names of my O.c's in my next story I write, if you don't have a profile leave a review and I'll add them, the choices for the girls are Willow, Kosma, Remy, Luna, and Eris, For the guys, Abel, Leo, Orion, Thorn, and Sage, please pick out your favorites, three shall win.**_


	6. Chapter 6, A New Day

Valerie 's P.O.V  
a few hours later

I was flying around, spreading love and healing the broken hearts of those that had lost their love, I just finished and I was flying toward Burgess when I saw them, a dark haired, silver eyed girl dressed completely in black with the exception of her skull belt buckle, and a silver guitar with a single black swirl in the middle, strapped onto her back, the boy was dressed in a hugging green shirt, black leather jacket and ripped jeans, he was at least six feet tall and was well muscled, he had spiky red hair, the tips of the spikes were dyed in many different bright colors of blues, greens, and black, his eyes are like a rainbow. He had a dagger, and what looked like small grenades strapped to his belt. I landed and I pull out my bow and an arrow, who are you? I ask; Thinking that I can never tell the good spirits from the bad ones these days, so I had to be careful.; the boy steps forward and does a quick bow, saying in a old English accent; 'I am Trix fools, and this is Serena nightingale, and we need to talk to you if you would see us;' behind him Serena rolls her eyes;' I smile at them and reply' Nice to meet you both.' and I put away my bow, and extend my hand, 'I am Valerie , or as I might know me, the spirit of Valentines day,' Serena, comes forward and shakes my hand, Trix grabs my hand but instead of shaking it he brings it to his lips and kisses, it.' Pleasure to meet you'. he says his eyes never leaving mine, I feel myself blush, 'Now that we've all introduced ourselves, let us tell you why we're here', He says standing straight up, Serena nods,' We are here because too many people, human or immortal, are being hurt and killed, Serena's making a group of people to fight the monsters that hurt, and kill, the good people of the world, and we would like it if you joined us, "he said;, I was confused and asked', But what about the guardians? I ask aren't they enough to protect the world?, Serena shakes her head and says , 'No they are not and besides they are only allowed to interfere with the children, not spirits, teenagers, or adults and every day those they can not protect, suffer because there in no one to help them,; She pauses'' Will you join us? I think about it for a moment then nod, ''yes''. Trix smiles,' glad to have you', I smile then ask,' So what can we all do?'

I start by explaining my powers'' I can fly,'' I gesture to my wings'' I shoot arrows that can make can make you fall in love and when in a fight turn black, then when shot can pack a heck of a punch and makes you feel intense pain until it wears off , I have a bag of powder ,that if your hit with it, can heal your broken heart, I have the ability to heal major injuries but it weakens me, and lastly I have little helpers called will'o'wisp '' Trix shoots a confused look at me'' I elaborate for him'' You know the Tooth fairy's mini faeries? 'He nods' Well my helpers are exactly like that, but are blue and pink and made out of light. Would you guys like to see them? 'They nod' I whistle into the air' Then suddenly we're met by a small group of pink and blue wisps' Blue,, Aura, come here.; I call out to my two favorite wisps.' they come forward ''this is what my wisps look like' I say proudly as Blue and Aura floated around Serena and Trix''' They're beautiful'' Serena says in awe, as Blue snuggles up against her cheek. '' He likes you'' I tell her smiling, then I snap my fingers and my wisps flew into the sky and off to work.

Trix's P.O.V

After seeing Valerie's beautiful wisps , I say that I will go next; 'I am able to spread laughter and I bring out the fool in people'' I grin'' I am able to get around on a Hover board that my dagger can transform into.' I pull out my dagger and toss it into the air, before it hits the ground it turns into my hover board, it looks like a skate board without wheels, it's red with the word Trix written in black on it's underside,'' I hop on it and fly into the sky, then do a falcon dive with my arms locked by my sides, I pull up before I hit the ground sending snow flying and, showering Serena and Valerie with it, and I do a back flip onto the snow landing perfectly on my feet'' Thank you! Thank you! I bow to the girls, who are looking at me in shock and wiping snow off themselves;''' I am here for the next 100 years or so.'' but I'm afraid I have to end the show... even though you girls seemed to enjoy it'' I say mischievously'' Blushing Valerie throws a snow ball at me and Serena joins her.'' Ok! Ok! ''I say holding up my hands in defeat as I'm am bombarded with snowballs'' back to my abilities I am trained in marital arts, I have these little grenades here that when they explode release laughing gas into the air that targets my enemies and make them unable to stop laughing rendering them useless, I can control blasts of energy that are able to give my enemies ,when hit by It, the worst day of bad luck ever, It just happens to come out like a shining ''bloody'' rainbow of sparkling color'' I mutter'.'' Serena your turn.'' I say to her.

Serena's P.O.V

I step forward to demonstrate my abilities I clear my throat and say'' I am able to control the purity of the stars light, I pull the stars power into myself and begin to glow'' I am able to summon moonlight to form wings at will.'' I feel my wings come to me and lift me off the ground'' I smile at Valerie and Trix'' as I float back to the ground and return the stars power back to them.'' I am able to travel through the shadows and craft things out of them, '' I turn around to see my shadow and bend it into a ,tiger cub, it runs toward Trix and rubs up against his legs purring'' he pets it'' Continuing'' I am able to show you your past through my guitar, although I am no longer able to look at my own', Valerie opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off'' And why I am not able too is something I really wish to keep to myself.'' She looks sad for a moment but instantly perks up when the shadow cub jumps into her arms.'' I go on;; my guitar also shifts into a pair of twin daggers, bow/arrow or a whip with thorns powered by the stars in battle. I am also able to give you courage and bravery, This is what I am able to do.'' I say.'' Valerie sets down the cub and looks toward me asking,' So now that we all know what we can do, where do we start? I think for a moment and say '' We will start by protecting who ever need it. I'll meet you both tomorrow at Burgess to discus our plan of action, but for now go home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow, good bye. ''I smile at them and turn the cub back into my shadow, then I summon my wings and fly into the sky to go look for Sandy ,the sun just beginning to rise, the dawn of a new day.

PLEASE REVEIW [I get on my knees begging to the readers] tell me what you think! I hope to get the next chapter up by next weekend, so happy reading!


	7. Chapter 7, Luna Prince

Pitch Black P.O.V

I watched as the group of three wanna be guardians depart, while chuckling to myself "well this out to be fun"  
I said to person in the shadows next to me, " Not for you, the the boy standing next to me says darkly, and he stepped into the moonlight, his blackish blue eyes burning with a hidden flame, his silver hair spiked, skin pale, and he was tall and lean, he looked around nineteen. his aura radiated, light masking the darkness that was slowly taking over his soul.

"So Orion, what do you say, ready to rule the world?  
I extend my hand to him. " he looks at me with contempt, "No." , I can feel rage beginning to bubble up inside me but I force it down and smile. "No? my friend, are you saying you wish to go back on our deal, double cross me, and have a certain group of hero's find out that you are alive?" I say bittersweetly my eyes flashing" Orion lets his mask slip for a moment, showing me all the hurt,grief, and sadness , he felt as I mentioned the guardians and the new three some, and he leaps at me, and holds a silver sword carved from a fallen star to my throat,

Laughing I say" we know that you can not harm me Orion, so just stop this foolish charade and Give into the darkness, become what you were created to be." I hiss as he presses the blade into my skin, making me bleed and burning me with the purity of the star, "" I would never make a deal with you, what happened was that you tricked and cursed me " I was created to become something greater then you can imagine you shade, just because my appearance is that of a young man, make no mistake that you are my elder, " he leans toward me" I am older than the sandman himself, I am the first and most powerful spirit left of the original guardians of the world, father time, mother nature, Grim reaper, and me, Orion star, guardian of light ,dark, good, evil, balance, and I may not be able to kill you but I can make you suffer so much that you rue the day you entrapped my free will and you'll wish that you could die, and then I'll really make you scream."

Grinning he releases me shining brightly just to spite me, and I stumble back and hide in the safety of the shadows," chuckling" " true, true, but the fact still is that your free will belongs to me. and you can't do a thing about it until you destroy the guardians, then after your free, who is going to believe that you were controlled by magic that hasn't been seen in a millennium, and were force to destroy everything that you hold dear, no my friend they won't believe you, you'll be hated, shunned, and most of all, you will lose what ever light that you have left, it will be snuffed out like a candle, and by then you'll be mine to use an empty shell . Goodbye for now Orion star, but you won't be able to resist the dark taking over your soul much longer, better to give in before it consumes you whole." and with that I disappear, my laughter echoing in the forest around us.

Orion star, P.O.V

As his laughter fades away I bow my hands into my hands, " I can't beat him alone, Please help me, I don't know what to do" I say to the moon and began to sob silently , thinking that he wouldn't answer, he never does,, I snap my head toward the moon as he begins to speak to me, Orion Star, my eldest son do not lose hope, the chosen shall end the darkness and save the light, ending the age of dark, and starting a new age. Stay strong, do not stray from your fate, Orion Luna star, Prince Tsar Luna, my son.

Cliff hanger! Review please, I need suggestions, all suggestions will be attempted to be put into the story, all! And let me know what pairings you want too! I won't be able to update a while, and I need **at least one suggestion, to put up the next chapter, so it all depends on you guys.** Ta Ta for now!


End file.
